Pacific Poker
Pacific Poker site Pacific Poker is widely reputed to have the fishiest opposition on the net, owing to its association with a larger online casino. However, bad software, lack of text hand histories, and slow cashouts tend to send many serious players elsewhere. Ring games Limit hold 'em Everything through $15/30 seems to stay full round the clock. * $0.05/0.10 * $0.25/0.50 - 7 or 8 to the flop * $0.50/1 - 4 - 7 to the flop * $1/2 * $2/4 * $3/6 * $5/10 * $10/20 * $15/30 * $30/60 Pacific also offers 6 max tables for each of these limits; at $10/20 and above they seem as popular or moreso than the standard 10-seat tables. No-limit hold 'em Pot-limit hold 'em * PL $10 * PL $50 * PL $100 - sparse * PL $200 - sparse Limit Omaha high Everything above $3/6 seems quite sparse * $0.05/0.10 * $0.25/0.50 * $0.50/1 - sporadic * $1/2 * $2/4 * $3/6 * $5/10 * $10/20 * $15/30 * $30/60 Omaha hi-lo These games can take a few minutes to get into; there's usually one $0.25/0.50 or $0.50/1 and one $1/2 or $2/4 going in North American evenings, but they're often full and can entail up to about a 15 minute wait. * $0.05/0.10 * $0.25/0.50 - 7 or 8 to the flop * $0.50/1 * $1/2 * $2/4 * $3/6 - only peak times * $5/10 - pretty full * $10/20 - sometimes in the North American evening * $15/30 - not often going * $30/60 - not often going Seven-card stud As of mid- to late 2005, Pacific stopped offering $0.05/0.10 and $0.25/0.50 stud high and stud 8/b. Most up to $5/10 -- and at times up to $15/30 -- stay active in the North American evening. * $0.50/1 * $1/2 * $2/4 * $3/6 * $5/10 * $10/20 * $15/30 7-stud hi-lo As of mid- to late 2005, Pacific stopped offering $0.05/0.10 and $0.25/0.50 stud high and stud 8/b. * $0.50/1 * $1/2 - NA evening: often either the $1/2 or $2/4 goes * $2/4 * $3/6 * $5/10 - NA evening: sporadic * $10/20 * $15/30 Sit-and-gos Pacific offers the strangest array of instant tournament configurations known to man, including 2- and 4-table SnGs. Most of the NLHE tournaments fill within 5 minutes round the clock. Blinds for sit-and-gos (observed at $4 20-person sit-and-go) 10 minutes per level Multi-table tournaments Pacific $50K Pacific used to offer a $100K guaranteed tournament, but apparently they found $50K a more viable level to guarantee. Other regular tournaments (Some may not be regular - please delete date of observation once we know they're regular) All times Eastern Daylight (UTC-4, in other words add four hours for UTC). *'Fast $150 Gtd'- Daily 20:15 - $1 + 50c buyin - 5 min levels *'Broadway Special'- Daily 14:15 - $2 + 50c buyin *'$___ Guaranteed'- Daily 04:00 - $2.50 + 25c buyin, 10 min levels Amount guaranteed appears to vary, possibly by day of week - $840 on Sunday (Saturday night), $570 on Monday (Sunday night), $580 on Tuesday, $500 on Wednesday, others unknown. (All observed starting July 10) *'$___ Guaranteed'- Note: Limit HE - Daily 09:00 - $2.50 + 25c buyin *'Fast $250 Gtd'- Sunday 00:31 (observed July 9) $2.50 + 50c buyin, 5 min levels *'Fast $250 Gtd'- Note: PLHE - Daily 16:15 - $2.50 + 50c buyin, 5 min levels *'Barn Burner' - Sunday 11:30 - $3 + 60c, 8 min levels *'$888 Gtd'- Note: PLHE - Daily 19:15 - $4 + 50c buyin, 8 min levels - with 340 first pays $340, 2nd pays $204, 40th pays $6.80 *'$700 Guaranteed'- Monday 23:15 - $5 + 50c buyin - 5 min levels *'Fast $2,000 Guaranteed'- Tuesday 17:01 - $5 + 50c buyin - 5 min levels *'$3,000 Guaranteed'- Wednesday 00:01 - $5 + 50c buyin - 5 min levels General payout structure The number of places paid is varied so that roughly 10% of the tournament finishes in the money, although the percentage of the field in the money obviously decreases somewhere above a field of 600. Payouts: Rake structure See Pacific's site. Cashouts These are notoriously slow; a week's wait is not at all uncommon. Discussion threads * Opinions on optimal strategy at Pacific Poker? (RGP) *Pacific Poker Article and Question (RGP) - speculating on how they attract so many awful players * More Pacific Poker payout problems * Pacific SnG gone crazy, Pacific bug census Other external links *From Zero To $10,000 on Pacific Poker - an enterprising hopeful blogs his journey.